


Assumptions

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  I'd love ace!Rose/Ten!Two, where (once the Doctor has left) Rose worries about whether Ten!Two is asexual like the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

Getting abandoned back where she started by the man she loved wasn’t exactly on the list of things Rose had expected to happen when she made the jump from Pete’s universe to her own. And if that wasn’t exactly on the list, then getting abandoned with a half-human clone of him was definitely completely and utterly off it.

After the initial kiss, there were so many questions running through Rose’s head, so many questions she had to ask.

_How much like him are you? Do you have any of Donna’s memories? Do you know what’ll happen to the others? Do you think Donna will travel with him forever? Do you think he’ll move on? Will you age like a normal human, like a time lord, or like something in between? If you love me, does that mean that he loved me, too? Do you think he’ll be okay?_

All of them were fairly important questions, with equally important answers from him.

_I’m him. Mainly. I’ve got Donna’s genetics, some of her personality, but I’m him. I remember everything he remembered, know everything he knew. And no, Donna won’t. A side effect of the metacrisis process is that he’ll have to wipe her memory - similar to you with the Time Vortex. The human brain isn’t designed for Time Lord intelligence. And he loved you for quite a while, you know. I loved you. And he’ll be fine, Rose. You know him. He’s always fine._

Even if they were words she needed to hear, some reassuring, some not, they weren’t the most pressing question in her mind. She, however, had no clue how to bring it up. With the other Doctor, the proper Doctor, it was easy. The man never expressed an interest or desire, despite often showing affections towards her multiple times. In the past, she recalled men wanting more than that before they got anywhere near as close as Rose got to the Doctor.

Jimmy Stone had been the classic. A few years older than her, he was handsome, confident, and owned a motorbike. Like most of the other girls at her school, Rose had an infatuation with him, something close to hero worship. And, to her surprise, he displayed interest right back at her. They’d spent many an afternoon at the local chip shop, laughing and talking together, before he’d give her a ride home on his motorbike.

It had been two weeks into their ‘relationship’ when he asked if she would join him in the bedroom.

For Rose, it hadn’t been a logical step. She’d assumed it would go flirting, eating out, boyfriend and girlfriend, cuddling, kissing, and then stop. It seemed, however, that Jimmy completely missed the last three stages, choosing instead to go above and beyond where she thought it would end.

Of course she refused the first time. Blurted out something about not being ready, asked him to give her a day or two, and ran.

It had been a discussion with Mickey that had led her to realise that it was something that was expected. If you were going to be in a relationship, you would have to have sex. Otherwise what was the point?

So, a week later, Rose had been the one to lead Jimmy into the bedroom, awkwardly kissing him and fumbling with his pants. He’d taken the lead, and while it wasn’t exactly a horrible experience, Rose hadn’t understood the fuss.

She slept with him more than once - they did date for a year and a bit. Every time she expected to feel something...more. Not just the dull boredom she always sunk into while she waited for him to finish. It was probably that which drove their relationship apart, prompting him to break up with him.

With Mickey, it was similar. They’d been friends for as long as she could remember, and while she loved him a lot, she could also tell he wanted to be something more. 

They first slept together as a drunken fumble. Rose had been the one to kiss him, Mickey the one to take it further. When they’d woken up the next morning, it hadn’t been nearly as awkward as they expected it to be. As time went on, they ended up in a relationship. There wasn’t nearly as much sex with him than there was with Jimmy, but it still happened.

When the Doctor first appeared in her life, she didn’t quite know what to make of him. He was charming, intelligent, witty and funny. There wasn’t any sex when he invited her on board - there were visits to the end of the universe, to the start, and to everywhere and everywhen inbetween. As time went on, Rose realised that she was closer to him than she had been to Mickey or Jimmy. They flirted and bantered and complimented and fought, working seamlessly together in everything they did. 

Even when he changed, they stayed close, even getting closer than previously. There was no doubt in Rose’s mind that they were meant to be together - they complimented each other perfectly. He kept her excited, while she kept him grounded. They saved each other, worked together, loved each other.

Yet despite their relationship being more than just those of friends, there was never any sex. Never anything close.

Now, she looked at the Not Doctor. The clone. The metacrisis. And she wondered if their relationship would be the same. The burning, intense passionate love, without any of the physical aspect. 

Her problem was put on the back burner for the first month as they worked on getting him settled in. Fake documentation had to be created, something that they wouldn’t have been able to get done without the help of Torchwood. Slowly, he began to adjust to life on earth, getting into the swing of human life.

But, of course, their relationship wouldn’t stay just friendly forever. When he was finally settled in, living with her in her flat just outside of london, they began to talk.

_So, what do we do now?_

_I don’t know. Go out for dinner? Build a spaceship? Look for mysteries to solve?_

They courted like any normal humans did, going for long moonlight walks, eating dinners together, flirting and talking and just generally getting to know each other.

It had been going on like this for a while, before the night.

They had been kissing after a long, romantic, candlelight dinner, when the Doctor had picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. Awkwardly, they’d fumbled at each other’s pants, both of them seeming to hold back a bit. When he finally got her pants undone, she gently grabbed his hand, pulling away.

“Doctor, I...I don’t want this.”

She had expected him to be disappointed, or mad, or insist that she did. What she didn’t expect was for him to let out a long sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank god.”

“Wait, what?”

“I assumed that you would want it. It’s what humans do, isn’t it? I heard someone mention it at Torchwood, and I was scared that I wasn’t doing this right and you were too polite to mention it.”

Rose grinned. “No, it was nothing of the sort. I’m just not particularly interested in it.”

“Then, shall we continue on as we were before tonight?”

Rose nodded, and gently kissed him. He kissed her back, and she could feel his lips curving into a smile against her own.

It was a smile she couldn’t help but return.


End file.
